The invention relates to an exercise vest. In particular, the invention is a vest that is worn around a person""s torso to facilitate the performance of arm toning exercises.
Exercise is a preferred pastime for people of all ages. Besides exercising to stay in shape and lose weight, people exercise to build muscles and relieve stress. One of the most popular body parts in which a person attempts to tone and build up muscle is in the arms, particularly the biceps, triceps and shoulders. Unfortunately, it is difficult to tone muscles, especially the arm area, without the use of weights. Accordingly, people are limited as to where they can effectively tone their arms.
Thus, there exists a need for an exercise device that allows the arms to be toned and can be used anywhere. Said device is intended to target the arm areas, enabling a user to tone and build up muscles in the bicep, tricep and shoulder regions of the arm.
While the exercise units available may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved exercise vest. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved exercise vest which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an exercise vest used to facilitate strengthening and toning of the user""s upper arm and shoulder muscles. At least one hand grip is positioned adjacent to the back portion of the vest. The hand grips include shoulder grips and side grips. An elastic band extends between each of the shoulder grips and one of the side grips, vertically along the vest back portion. The elastic band provides the tension necessary for exercising the user""s arm muscles. A pair of rings encircle each of the elastic bands and limit the motion of the hand grips at the shoulders and at the sides. A sleeve extends between the shoulder grip and side grip, selectively covering the elastic band. In use, the user grips one set of the hand grips and pulls said grips forward and away from his or her body. The other set of hand grips are pulled toward their rings and cause the elastic band to become tensioned by the continued pulling by the user of the grips. The stretching of the elastic band serves to exercise the muscles.
It is an object of the invention to produce an exercise vest that can be utilized to tone and build up muscles in the arm regions of the body. Accordingly, the vest has strategically positioned hand grips that aid the user in exercising his or her biceps, triceps and shoulders.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an exercise vest that allows the user to enjoy a workout without the use of weights. Accordingly, the elastic bands provide sufficient resistance during toning exercises and is sufficiently anchored by the user""s own body using the vest worn around the user""s torso.